


What Mistake?

by Sassywrites77



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Principal Tsunade, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Teacher Mei, Tsunade likes to tease, but not sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Principal Tsunade and teacher Mei go to a seminar together and end up sharing a room and a bed.
Relationships: Tsunade/Terumi Mei
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt, Any AU, for Naruto Rare Pair Week. This pairing is brought to you from exactly one small interaction I saw in a video from the war with a look Mei gave a badass Tsunade. And I just thought, ooh I kinda ship them.

Mei and Tsunade arrived at the hotel for the seminar to find they would be sharing a room. Apparently, their seminar wasn’t the only event going on, so the hotel was booked. Seeing as there were no other rooms available, they took their room keys and headed toward the elevator and their room. It was a couple of days, they would be fine sharing a room for that time period.

What they really weren’t expecting was to open the door to find there was only one queen-sized bed. They looked at each other then the bed and back to each other again. The reaction would have been comical to an outsider.

They moved into the room, Tsunade plopping her purse on the desk with a loud sigh. “That Shizune!,” she exclaimed. “This is all her fault. Ever since she fell head over heels in love, she has been so absent-minded. I bet she waited until the last minute to book our room.”

She sighed again, hands on her hips glaring at the bed as though she could somehow change it into two beds. She looked at Mei who shrugged and gave a half-smile. “We’ll make it work.” She looked around the room seeing two chairs and pointing at them. “I mean I could put those together and sleep there. You can have the bed.”

Tsunade was already shaking her head at the younger woman. “There’s no need for that. We’ll share the bed. We both need our rest so we can be awake for the seminar in the morning. Now, do you want to go out for dinner or shall we order room service?”

“Hmmm. Room service sounds good. It was such a long drive; I don’t think I feel much like going out again.”

“Oh, thank gods. I was hoping you would say that,” Tsunade said with a laugh. “Let’s order, and then I think I’m going to shower.”

Mei nodded and picked up the menu off the desk. They decided what they wanted, and Mei placed their order while Tsunade grabbed a change of clothes from her bag before heading into the bathroom.

While waiting for room service, Mei kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed propping herself up against the pillows and turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels before finally settling on something. She picked up her phone and shot off a text to Shizune warning her about Tsunade. She was surprised Tsunade hadn’t already called and yelled at her secretary, but it had been a long day of traveling so maybe the older woman known for her temper was just too tired to yell for once. Mei chuckled to herself at the thought. 

She felt privileged to be a teacher at Tsunade’s school. The woman was known for her quick temper, but also for her fairness. When Mei had approached her with the need for a sex education class, Tsunade had readily agreed. And when Mei had come across this seminar, Tsunade had not only agreed to Mei attending it but insisted she would attend as well.

There was a knock on the door, and Mei jumped from the bed to answer just as Tsunade emerged from the steamy bathroom looking much more relaxed. Mei opened the door, her mouth-watering as the smell of the food hit her nose. She quickly took care of the hotel attendant then took the tray over to the bed where Tsunade was relaxing in the spot Mei had just vacated.

“I hope you don’t mind. This is the side I usually sleep on,” Tsunade said as she fluffed the pillow behind her.

“No, that’s fine. I’m not attached to one side of the bed,” Mei replied, she nodded her head indicating she would place the tray on the bed so they could share.

Tsunade returned the nod, shifting on the bed so Mei could place the tray then climb back on the bed. As Mei took the dome covers off the plates, Tsunade flipped through the channels. They settled on a movie they both liked and settled back against the pillows eating their meal as they watched the movie.

Once they finished, Mei set the tray outside their door before pulling her pajamas out of her overnight bag and going to take a nice, hot shower. When she came back into the bedroom, the TV was turned down low and was the only light in the room. She crept silently toward the bed, noting how peaceful the blonde woman looked when she was sleeping. She looked even more beautiful too, her long, blonde hair spread across the pillow.

Mei shook her head, wondering where that thought had come from as she settled under the covers on her side of the bed. Of course, she wasn’t oblivious to how young the older woman looked considering her age. Her skin was flawless, and Mei couldn’t help wondering what her skincare regimen was. Mei sighed softly as her wandering thoughts, turning away from Tsunade as she pushed them away trying to calm her mind so she could sleep.

************************************************************************************************

The next morning Tsunade woke up to a warm body pressed against her back, an arm draped around her waist. Apparently, sometime during the night, Mei had snuggled up against Tsunade. Who knew the younger woman was a cuddler, Tsunade thought with a quiet chuckle. She was just trying to decide how to get out of the bed without waking the younger woman when she felt Mei stiffen behind her.

“Oh my god! Principal Tsunade! I am so sorry!” Mei exclaimed, pulling away from the older woman, her face flushing a bright red in embarrassment. 

“Calm down, Mei. No harm is done,” Tsunade said as she rolled over and sat up in bed to look at the other woman. She suppressed a smile as she barely caught a glimpse at the blush spreading across Mei’s face before it disappeared into Mei’s hands.

A muffled response came from the long-haired beauty, “Still! I’m so embarrassed. I guess I should have warned you I tend to cuddle in my sleep.”

Tsunade let out a soft laugh at that comment and couldn’t stop herself from teasing, “Oh? Have you cuddled a lot of people in your sleep?”

Mei’s head snapped up, eyes wide with shock until she took in the teasing smile on Tsunade’s face. “Principal Tsunade, really,” she said with an exasperated sigh.

Tsunade’s mischievous grin widened. “I think you can just call me Tsunade now that we’ve snuggled,” she said before leaving the bed and heading toward the bathroom. She laughed loudly when she heard the thump of a pillow on the bathroom door just as it closed.

**********************************************************************************************

Mei was relieved when it appeared Tsunade decided to let things go after they had both gotten dressed and left for the seminar. They learned a lot and spent most of their lunch and breaks discussing how they wanted to implement certain ideas into Mei’s class.

So by the time they began to turn in for the night, as they had opted to stay the night and drive back the next morning, Mei had almost forgotten about the awkward moment this morning. They had both just settled into bed when she heard a giggle, yes a giggle! from the blonde next to her.

“What?” Mei huffed, automatically knowing what was on the other woman’s mind.

“I was just thinking maybe you wanted to cuddle now that way there are no surprises in the morning.”

“Ugh! Princip-”

“Uh-uh. No title, remember?”

Mei sighed loudly, “Fine, Tsunade, must you continue to tease me? I’m really sorry, and I appreciate you not being upset, but the teasing just makes me feel awkward about it.”

“Oh,” Tsunade said softly as she rolled to her side to face Mei, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. It’s just that you look so cute when you blush. Oh!”

Mei turned quickly toward the blonde, eyes wide, her shocked expression matching that of Tsunade, who had not meant to be so bold. Mei quickly recovered, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“You think I’m cute, Tsunade?” she asked, a grin stretching across her face.

Tsunade huffed, turning to lay on her back, “What of it, huh? Actually, I guess I shouldn’t have said that considering our positions at school. I apolog-”

She was cut off as Mei scooched across the bed to snuggle at her side. “No need to apologize, Tsunade. All you had to do was ask if you really wanted to cuddle.”

With that, they two drifted off to sleep. They would discuss things more in-depth tomorrow. They had plenty of time on their way home to talk.

Two days later, when Tsunade entered her office at school, Shizune was waiting by her desk, a cup of coffee in hand, and an apology blurting from her mouth. Tsunade waved her away as she took the offered cup. 

“It’s no big deal, Shizune. Things worked out perfectly fine,” Tsunade said a small smile on her face. She looked up as she sat down at her desk to see her secretary with a stunned expression, so she quickly added in her usually snippy tone, “Just see to it that you’re more conscientious in the future.”

“Yes, Principal Tsunade,” Shizune replied, stepping out of Tsunade’s office and closing the door behind her, she sighed in relief. When she had received Mei’s text the other night, she had worried so much, she was driving her poor boyfriend, Genma, crazy. She would have to give him a special treat tonight to make up for the last few days.

Later, when Mei joined Tsunade in her office during their lunch break, Shizune couldn’t help wondering exactly how well everything actually went during their time away.


End file.
